War in more views than one
by Sonar
Summary: This is not finished


The war in more views than one part 1  
By Brandy  
  
Father's point of view   
Well it is another day of the war and I am walking around checking everyone in the Pre-op. Hawkeye called for me to hold the clamp. Being a priest is not easy cause it is not always easy trying to solve problems. I was thinking of this war as a mess and has no understanding. I am only 35 and still in korea in the middle of the war. After I got out of Pre-op I wrote to my sister, Marie angelica, my sister for a sister. She's a nun. She counts on me too you know.   
I never got my promotion yet. I than headed outside to see Radar and Klinger playing catch. Radar was so innocent. I watched the two. There was 2 sides to the war. There was peace on one side and shelling on the other and we were in both. As usual, Hawk and Bj were playing pranks like last month, they put glue on Col.Potter's chair and when the col. was talking to us, he sat down and the chair got stuck to him. The thought of it made me laugh. Maraget was yelling at the nurses as I walked through the compound with my hands in my blue jeans. I was wearing my cross necklace and my black shirt with my green army jacket also.   
To me, this war had no meaning to hurt and kill. I toke care of the orphanages on some days. I don't go everyday but looking at those kids make me smile. They are so young and so lost. They were prisoners of war as kids. They are scared but I kept them calm. All of them are Korean from what I know. I felt something hit me in the shoulder as two figures came over. I fell to my knees and tried to get up.   
Radar said," Father! Are you all right?"   
I said," I'm fine but what hit me?"   
Klinger said picking up the ball and showing it to me," This baseball did!"   
I softly said as I moved my hand away from my shoulder," Ouch!"   
Radar said," Maybe we should take you to Hawkeye to get the shoulder checked out!"   
I ouched in pain again as I walked into Pre-op with Radar by my side. Radar called," Hawkeye!"   
Hawkeye looked up from the clipboard and put it back coming over.   
Hawkeye said impatiently," What is it?"   
Radar said,"We were playing catch and hit Father in the shoulder and we were wondering if you could check his shoulder!"   
  
Radar left as Hawkeye toke me into the next room and told me to sit down. Hawkeye toke off my jacket and told me to take off my shirt. I obeyed him of course but he toke the shirt off. When Hawkeye touched my shoulder I felt pain. It was bruised badly. It was blue right now but it really hurted badly. There was blood coming out. I whinced with pain when Hawkeye put alcohol on me and cleaned the blood.   
Hawkeye noticed pain was written on my face and put the bandage on.   
I had my eyes shut trying not to cry but it hurted so much now.   
Hawkeye whispered to me," Open your eyes now Padre! It's okay now!"   
  
Father's point of view(continuing)   
I opened my eyes and turned my head to the left.   
I saw my shoulder but I turned my head back because my shoulder stinged again.   
I said," How am I?"   
Hawkeye said," You are okay for now!"   
I was about to say something when shell bombing started. I got off the chair and went by Hawkeye on the ground. We heard the shelling. The bombing lasted for 1 hour and then I put on my clothes and heading outside. Klinger came over and wanted to make sure I was all right. I knew I wasn't but I wasn't really sure. I was so much in pain. Little did I know, my bruise turned purple and was infected but I found out later when I headed to my tent. I opened the door and looked under my shirt looking at my shoulder and then the door it me. I fell chest first into the floor. I tried to get up and then I blacked out. I was lying there but I still felt the pain in my shoulder. I didn't know where I was lying right now but didn't know that someone was outside my door.   
  
  
Radar's point of view   
I knocked on Father's door to give him his mail but there was no response. I knocked again and then I opened my door. I dropped the mail on the ground and looked at him. Father was lying still. I ran over to him and checked his pulse. It is between weak and strong.   
I said," Oh my god! Father! Answer me!"   
Father did not respond as I ran out and shouted," Medic! Somebody help me here!"   
I went to Father's side and mumbled," It's my fault, if I haven't thrown the ball so high, you wouldn't have got hit! I'm so sorry Father!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maraget's view   
I heard a shout and ran from my tent. I came to the source of the tent and was shocked. My face turned pale. It was Father and he was lying there.   
I said to Radar," What happened?"   
Radar said" I don't know but he must of fell down somehow but I feel like it is my fault. I don't know how long he was lying there!"   
Radar explained as I checked Father's bandage.   
I told Radar," It looks like the door hit him and he fell down lying still there and now he is getting worse."   
I turned Father over and said," Radar! Get Bj!"   
Radar said," Right Maraget!"   
I held Father in my arms as Radar left for help.   
  
Radar's point of view   
I ran to the swamp but Bj was not there. I than knew he was at the officer's club. I ran as fast my feet would take me and headed to the officer's club. I opened the door and saw Col.Potter, Hawkeye and Bj.   
I said," Bj!"   
Bj said," What is it?"   
I said," Something bad happened and we need you!"   
Hawkeye said," How bad?"   
I said," Really bad Hawkeye!"   
Col.Potter said," Let's go!"   
Hawkeye, Bj and Col.Potter followed me to Father's tent. I opened the door slowly. The three gasped and saw Maraget was holding him.   
Bj said," What happened?"   
I said," He hit his back on the door and fell down and I'll tell you what happened to his shoulder after but he is lying there and I can barely feel his pulse but it is still holding!"   
  
Col.Potter's point of view   
Hawkeye, Radar, Bj and I came over as Maraget released Father. We toke Father and set him on his bed. Maraget was very worried of Father. Maraget went outside of Father's tent and I followed her. She was crying there so I went over.   
I said," Major! I'm worried of the priest like you are but calm down or let it out!"   
Maraget hugged me tightly as I hugged her in response.   
I thought," Padre! Don't leave us now! We need you!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Radar's point of view   
I watched the two doctors. They toke off his shirt and unbandaged his bandage. I ran to get an aid Kit and came back. All of us were worried of Father. I could hear Maragt's sobs and Col.Potter's voice trying to calm her down. I was very worried. I looked at Father's face and felt guilty.   
I put my voice in a whisper saying," If I haven't thrown the ball and injured him in the shoulder!"   
Hawkeye must of heard me cause he said," Don't blame yourself Radar!"   
Bj said," Accidents happen Radar!"   
Maraget came back in and said," How is he?"   
Hawkeye said," His pulse is weak but he is okay! I'll check on him later!"   
Maraget said," Let's keep watch on Father!"   
Potter said," Good idea! Maraget! You are on first watch!"   
  
Hawkeye's point of view   
I put my head on Father's forehead and it was drenched in sweat.   
I said," Get him a face cloth! He's sweating!"   
Bj got a cloth and something to contain water in and set it down. I looked at the Padre and felt so sorry.   
I said," Take good care of him Maraget!"   
Maraget nodded her head and then I left cursing because of Father lying there.   
  
Maraget's point of view   
I got the cloth wet and put it on his head. I looked at the bandage that Bj and Hawkeye put on and touched it softly.   
I whispered softly," Why you Father? You are a sweet guy!"   
I really cared for him and he looks like he is going to die. I bent my head and kissed his cheek with my lips.I touched his hair and run my hair through it.   
I than said," I really care for you Father!"   
I held his hand for a few minutes and smiled before I changed his cloth.   
Bj's point of view   
I went over to Father's tent to change shifts with Maraget. She was there holding Father's hand.   
I told her that her shift was up. Maraget walked out of the tent as I toke a seat in a chair.   
  
  
  



End file.
